


Chocolate

by thelilnan



Series: Ice Cream [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: Adam pays Lawrence a visit at work.





	Chocolate

It had been about a week since the whole ‘vanilla’ conversation had happened. Unfortunately, not much had changed in Adam and Lawrence’s sex life since then, though it was not for lack of interest. Rather, it was Lawrence’s hectic schedule at the hospital that was to blame; it was near the end of their current round of internships and Lawrence, as head of oncology, had piles of case reports and exams to pour through to determine who would move on to their residency and who would have to repeat the program. 

This meant very little home time with his partner which, in the shadow of that one exciting encounter and the implication of more adventurous nights together, was nearly unbearable. Adam took advantage of his alone time in exactly the way one might expect but poor Lawrence, he had no such opportunity. Instead, he had only his distracting intrusive thoughts to deal with as he read report after report and exam after exam for long, miserable hours in his office. He thought he was past the days where sex was so maddeningly enticing that it caused him to pause, breathe, and collect himself so that he might avoid an embarrassingly physical reaction, but with the promise of new territory to explore with Adam (who regularly drove him crazy in a myriad of other ways) came renewed interest and frustration.

Unfortunately, this distraction did not go unnoticed by his colleagues. More than once, another doctor would be talking at length about a patient or hospital gossip or some such besides and Lawrence would drift away into decidedly inappropriate thoughts for longer than he would mean to and his colleague would have to be the one to pull him out of that treacherous pit.

“Lawrence?”

“Yeah,” Lawrence cleared his throat, shooing away the vivid image of Adam in handcuffs and nothing else, ready and wanting in their bed, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“That Rosenbaum wants to go over the budget for next year’s internship program. You’re probably going to have to go to battle for anything decent. I know radiology already got shafted.”

Lawrence ran a hand over his face. The fiscal review was his least favorite part of the internship cycle, largely because he didn’t believe he had to defend his department’s merit, given that they were  _ curing cancer.  _ But one doesn’t argue with the Chief of Medicine. Instead, one swallows their pride and kisses ass where it is needed. It’s all about survival.

With the knowledge of the impending inquiry, Lawrence shut himself in his office to compile evidence that not only had oncology’s mortality rate dropped but every penny of their resources was being put to use. The only problem is that those two things may not necessarily be true—or at least, not as true as he’d like. He’d have to fudge the papers a bit and lie through his teeth. Nothing he hadn’t done before.

If only he could get those distracting thoughts out of his head.

While the doctor’s nose was practically buried in paperwork, a knock came from his office door. Lawrence straightened up immediately, eyebrows hiked up in confusion.  _ That can’t be Rosenbaum, he’s not supposed to stop by until 6. _

Lawrence glanced at the clock on his desk. 5:45.

_ Shit. _

“Come in,” he called out, starting to stand from his desk to greet the Chief of Medicine. Instead, in walked the very man he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all day. Lawrence exhaled sharply with relief.

“Adam!”

“Hey,” the younger man slipped into the room and closed the door with a soft click. He was holding something behind his back; a barely concealed bag of take out. A second after Lawrence noticed the bag, he caught the enticing scent of hamburgers and fries. It occurred to him then that he hadn’t eaten lunch that day and that he was extremely hungry.

“Thought you might want dinner,” Adam explained simply, as if the gesture needed any explanation at all. Lawrence beamed and had Adam set the food to the side, so as to not mess up any of the case reports strewn about his desk, “What’s all that?”

“Patient reports,” Lawrence dismissed, “I’ve got to justify my department’s budget from this past year so I can get the same money for the new interns.”

“That doesn’t seem like it should be hard to argue.”

Lawrence rolled his eyes as he took his seat again and motioned for Adam to do the same, “You’d think.”

Adam perched himself on the edge of Lawrence’s desk, not quite sitting on the aforementioned papers. Lawrence ignored this and cocked his head in the way he often did when he was admiring his partner. It was hard not to when his brain had been so foggy with fantasies of the man all day and now, blessedly, here he was. Perhaps too lucky? Had Lawrence had his wits about him, he might find Adam’s ‘sudden’ appearance somewhat suspicious, but he didn’t. And really, there was no way Adam could’ve known how keyed up Lawrence had been all day… right?

“What’ve you been up to today?”

Adam shrugged, picking at his nails, “Nothing much; hung out with Dan for a while, developed some photos.”

Lawrence nodded.

“Thought about you a lot today.”

Lawrence raised an eyebrow to that. Somewhere in his mind, red flags started to appear.

“Oh yeah?”

Adam nodded and leaned in to kiss the older man. It should’ve been an innocent little peck, like the ones they had to spare each other during Lawrence’s busy week. But suddenly it wasn’t an innocent little peck anymore; it was much deeper and hungrier than that, with all of the past week’s lust and frustration behind it. Lawrence was absolutely helpless underneath Adam, though he knew he should be fighting it, pushing the younger man away and chiding him for his inappropriate behavior. Then Adam ran his tongue over Lawrence’s lips and Lawrence melted all too easily.

More quickly than Lawrence would care to admit, the two were kissing messily and hands were beginning to stray farther than they should. As one of Adam’s hands groped a path down to his hip, Lawrence pulled back, a bit breathless.

“Ah,” he had to pause to catch his breath, “We shouldn’t…”

“Why not?” Adam practically whispered against his mouth, “It’s your office.”

“It’s not appropriate.”

“You talk like a textbook,” Adam kissed him again, clearly undeterred by Lawrence’s technical terminology. Before Lawrence could stop him, he’d sunk to his knees between the older man’s legs and was already undoing his belt.

Lawrence was a little mystified by this, “That was quick.”

“I’m very good at getting your pants off,” Adam supplied mischievously. True to point, Lawrence’s slacks were suddenly open and all that was separating his partner from his (embarrassingly hard) cock was a pair of cotton briefs.

Lawrence grabbed the younger man’s wrist, though not so tightly as to really stop him. Adam looked up, eyes dark.

“You didn’t even lock the door.”

Adam smirked, “That’s what makes it fun.”

“You little slut,” the words were out of Lawrence’s mouth before he could stop them. His jaw tightened, ashamed of the unconscious epithet, but Adam seemed spurred on. He leaned down and ran his lips over the bulge in Lawrence’s briefs, sending shivers down the older man’s spine.  _ Fuck. Fuck! _

Exhibitionism was never something Lawrence had considered before now. It seemed like something only sociopaths might attempt as a way to demonstrate power and perversion in one fell swoop. But this was different. This was intimate; private even and without the threat of unknowing victims stumbling upon them—at least not without warning. It was safe.

But still, risqué enough that Lawrence felt the thrill of breaking taboo and the strangely primal possession of his partner, sitting so prettily between his knees and taking his cock into his mouth like he adored doing so (he did). Lawrence ran a hand through Adam’s bird’s nest hair and drank in the way he bobbed his head in his lap, pink lips sliding easily over his cock, eyes closed and eyebrows twitching with concentration. Every now and then, Lawrence felt Adam’s tongue sweep up and down over his length, swirling around the head, and he had to bite his fist not to groan out loud. He had to remain quiet. He couldn’t draw any suspicion to his office. And that was yet another thrill.

Before long, Lawrence was slumped back in his office chair, thighs spread as wide as his half-clothed legs would permit, and climax was quickly approaching. Adam’s head was bobbing faster in his lap, one hand coming up to aid in stroking where his mouth didn’t quite reach (the other was undoubtedly buried in Adam’s jeans). The end was nigh and Lawrence was keen to ride it through.

Then came a knock at the door.

Suffice to say, this scared the absolute shit out of both men. Lawrence all but launched himself out of his seat, though he was spectacularly hindered by both the state of his pants and Adam’s head in his lap. Adam, after choking briefly on Lawrence’s cock, scrambled underneath the desk in an ill-thought-out panic move. Lawrence didn’t do much better in the improvisational department and simply shuffled his chair further behind his desk, in order to hide the embarrassing state of undress he found himself unable to quickly correct. As he did this, the door burst open with the full force of someone who was not to be made to wait for his welcome; it was Dr. Rosenbaum, right on time to discuss the internship budget.

_ I’m fucked. _

“Dr. Rosenbaum,” Lawrence choked out, hoping against hope he didn’t look too flustered. The Chief of Medicine nodded, taking one of the seats opposite Lawrence’s desk. Beneath that very desk, Adam had both hands clasped over his mouth, trying and failing to cover his panicked breathing. Somehow, he’d never considered they’d actually be caught.

“It’s that time again, Dr. Gordon,” the much older doctor announced, shuffling his own folder of papers while Lawrence fumbled to collect his. His hands were shaking; hopefully Rosenbaum wouldn’t notice, “Fiscal review. I have to say I’ve been fairly disappointed at the outcome of many other departments. But maybe you have some good news.”

“I do,” Lawrence assured him, trying to ignore the sweat beading at his temples, “This batch of interns has been the most talented yet; high test scores, good bedside manner, competent leadership abilities. We’ve had very promising success rates with our chemo treatments, as well as surgical interventions. The resources you’ve provided were invaluable.”

Rosenbaum acknowledged this with an indefinable noise that almost made Adam burst out laughing beneath the desk. He caught himself, just barely, by gripping Lawrence’s calf. Lawrence was unfazed.

Soon the two men were deeply engaged in negotiations for the financial future of Lawrence’s department and Adam became an afterthought underneath the desk. And sure, he’d been stuck in worse conditions than this but considering his previous situation compared to his current one, he was in Hell. Not to mention he was watching Lawrence’s erection flag, which was wholly unsatisfying to him knowing that Lawrence hadn’t come yet (either in Adam’s mouth or on his face; whichever). He, on the other hand, was still hard and wanting and growing more bored by the second. He had to do something about this, even if Lawrence would kill him for it.

“As you can see, the highest success rates came with the more expensive proc—EDU—res…!” Lawrence’s voice hitched embarrassingly as he felt a certain warm, wet tongue lap at the head of his still exposed cock. Rosenbaum frowned, disturbed by the disturbance.

“What was that?”

“Sorry,” Lawrence shook his head. Underneath the desk, he kicked Adam. Thankfully, the younger man was good at keeping quiet when it counted, “Just a shiver. But, ah, the data obviously suggests that the higher the investment, the bigger the pay-off. It just makes,” Lawrence paused as Adam continued licking him, undeterred by the previous reprimand, “Sense.”

“I’ve seen other departments get by on less,” Rosenbaum retorted, ego obviously getting in the way of rationality. This wouldn’t be easy—much less so because of the idiot between his legs sucking him off like they were in the privacy of their own home instead of in front of his fucking  _ boss. _

_ Hell of a taboo. _

For the next hour or so, Lawrence struggled to string coherent sentences together while Adam fellated him aggravatingly slowly. Honestly, he half-wished Adam would just finish him off already so he could be over and done with it, but another part of him was reveling in this new kind of pleasure-pain; the desperation to climax, the denial, the fear of being caught at precisely the wrong moment. Then again, Rosenbaum wasn’t the most observant man: Lawrence’s previously nonexistent stutter was only becoming more pronounced as their discussion wore on and he had made no notice of it besides that initial one.

Eventually—blessedly—Rosenbaum seemed to tire of the discussion more than he was swayed by Lawrence’s rhetoric. Apropo of nothing, he collected his papers and admitted defeat.

“Maybe you’re right, Gordon,” the older man stated gruffly as he tucked his own papers into his briefcase, though not before making a note to maintain oncology’s budget for this next internship cycle, “But you’re under strict scrutiny for this next fiscal year. And I don’t miss a thing.”

Lawrence tried very hard not to laugh at this and instead thanked the Chief of Medicine for his generosity. Beneath the desk, Adam had taken his cock down his throat and was struggling not to gag. On top of the desk, Lawrence’s left hand twitched.

“I’ll leave you to finish up your case files for the night,” Rosenbaum nodded, “Have a good one.”

“You too, sir,” Lawrence gritted out. And with a final click of the door’s latch bolt, Rosenbaum was gone and Adam was free to gag loudly around Lawrence’s cock. The sound startled Lawrence, though not as much as the rhythmic constriction of Adam’s throat.

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , Adam!” Lawrence gasped as he bowed his head to look at the man between his legs. Adam practically had his nose pressed into the short-cropped hair of Lawrence’s groin and was staring up at Lawrence almost innocently.  _ Almost. _ Lawrence huffed a frustrated—but ultimately broken—breath at the younger man, “You’re in so much trouble…”

As if contesting this, Adam resumed bobbing his head over Lawrence’s cock. Lawrence moaned into one fist, thighs now beginning to shake. Climax was finally rushing up on him once more, as it had done multiple times over the past hour and a half, but this time Adam wasn’t slowing down and Lawrence had no reason to hold back. A few more sucking bobs of Adam’s mouth, coupled with his talented, amazing, horrible tongue passing over the head of his cock and Lawrence finally,  _ finally _ came. He was absolutely paralyzed by the force of his climax, shoulders and stomach tensed, head bowed, mouth open. Below him, Adam tried to swallow it all down but there was so much, some ended up spilling from the corners of his lips. He whimpered, unbearably aroused by this, and came quickly in his boxers, which had never made it off his hips.

The office was quiet for a few long, heavy moments, save for the soft, wet sounds of Adam’s mouth as he continued to work over Lawrence’s softening cock. Eventually, the older man pushed his head away, though he was unable to say much more than an uncomfortable grunt of disapproval. He was still shaking from the force of his climax.

Once Lawrence finally recovered, he moved back from his desk to right his clothes and allow Adam to escape. The younger man groaned as his stiff joints unlocked, sore from the cramped position he had been trapped in. Lawrence mused that it served Adam right for acting the way he did.

“... Are you mad?” Adam shifted, growing more uncomfortable in his cold, sticky boxers as time wore on. Lawrence confirmed that yes, of course he was furious with the younger man, but he was also an absolute wreck from the best orgasm he’d ever had. So it balanced out.

Adam grinned crookedly, counting this as a win.

“But never—and I’m serious,  _ never _ —do this again.”

Adam nodded, eyeballing the now-cold fast food he had placed on the bookshelf beside Lawrence’s desk, “... But maybe we could pretend?”

There was an unbearably long pause before Lawrence responded.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure 90% of my knowledge of Hospital Politics comes from Scrubs WHOOPS!!!!!!
> 
> Also apparently this is a series now. I'm in jail for jörny crimes.


End file.
